


Partners (1.5)

by Medilia



Series: TurksTober2020 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alcohol, General, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medilia/pseuds/Medilia
Summary: Reno and Rude go out for a drink(2nd story written for the first day of TurksTober)
Series: TurksTober2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Partners (1.5)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day two: TurksTober  
> Prompt: Partners

Quiet, low lit bars were Rude’s preference and Reno was more than willing to accommodate. While the redhead loved a loud nightclub filled with scantily clad men and women, he knew he would have no hope in hearing his quiet partner in such a location. Not to mention Rude would just be uncomfortable in such a situation. 

With Rude’s preferences in mind, Reno had led the way to a quiet, out of the way bar in Sector Four. Titan’s fit the bill of quiet with low lighting. They sat down at the bar and Reno ordered an entire bottle of whiskey, just to warm them up for the night. 

It had been a long day punctuated by a failed mission. The unwilling SOLDIER recruit had given them the slip leading to a dressing down by Heidegger. Reno hated the fat fucker, but Tseng and Rufus had been very clear, they had to bide their time and toe the line. The three Turks had barely escaped with their lives from the fall out of AVALANCHE and Veld’s betrayal of Shinra. Tseng may have been Director of the Turks, but he was forced to answer to Heidegger and as such, so were his subordinates. 

Reno accepted the bottle of whiskey and poured a shot for Rude and then one for himself. 

“Fuck today,” Reno said holding up the shot glass to Rude. 

Rude compliantly lifted his own glass and tapped the lip against Reno’s. “It’s certainly a day to be forgotten…” Rude tipped his head back and swallowed his shot. 

Reno mirrored his partner taking his first drink and then topping them both up. Tightening and then releasing his jaw Reno threw down the second drink and then the third. “I feel like the world is going to shit,” Reno said, “We lost our family, we barely escaped with our lives, n’ I don’t know what to make of Rufus anymore.”

“I have faith that Tseng knows what he is doing,” Rude said taking off his sunglasses and setting them on the bar.

Reno snorted. “Tseng has no fucking clue what he’s doing. He’s just trying to keep us all alive any way he can. That’s why he made a deal with Rufus Shinra. Tseng just knows which Chocobo to bet on.” And it seemed that Tseng was betting on a come back for the new Vice President, despite the fact that Rufus had tried to kill his own father. 

Rude threw back a shot. “Alive… it’s a good thing to be. Means that we can fight another day and maybe one day get out of this mess.”

“Yeah…” Reno smiled and gave his partner a gentle punch to the shoulder. “But hey, at least we’re in this mess together. Right?”

“Right,” Rude said with a smile of his own. “With you to the end, partner.”


End file.
